Karaoke Night
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a belated B&B gift for the anniversity. I seriously don't own any of these songs that I used, nor the characters, since they belonged to their representive owners. Thanks, you guys for two years of fun at the B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Karaoke Night**

A/N:_Now this is much better and it's late, but it's better than nothing at all, guys at the B&B, this is my year 2 anniversity gift with the humor, sly commentary, and a lot of Megatron bashing, into the story here. So enjoy!!_

It's night time in Prehistoric Earth, the air is calm and cool for a get together, but this get together is not an ordinary one, it's the zany Karaoke night with the Beasties and the B&Bers. The hostess is no other than Miss Airrizzon, our founder of the Bed and Breakfast.

Soul: *Smiling* I can't wait to start singing songs with each other!!

Shockbox: *Squeeling in happiness* Yeah!! KARAOKE!!!

Waspinator: *Buzzing* Wazzbinator lovezzz muzzik!!! Wazzbinator rulezzz!!!

Terrorsaur: *Pulls both Shockbox and Waspinator by their collars* Oh no you don't!! Now sit down and pretend to be sane while waiting for Air to welcome us!!

Rattrap: Mehh... I won't be surprise that those two come up with a song that is sane when they are that crazy... Now for Chopper-face....

Dinobot: *Being held back by Skyfire* You will die without honor, Vermin.

Sky: Calm down, Dinobot!!

Tri: And they say that I was crazy.

Optimus: *Sighs* Prime....

Airrizzon: *Up at the front, holding the microphone to a Karaoke machine* Welcome to the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Karaoke Night!!

Blaze: *Sitting besides Blues* Whoo-hoo!!

Zero: *Pinching the bridge of his nose* Of all the time to be doing this...

Airrizzon: Now, we still have some issues to deal with, but just for one night, we need to set them aside and enjoy the music our Karaoke singers are singing to all of us, so let's get this party started!!

Everyone: *Claps and whistles*

Airrizzon: Now for the first singer, Skyfire here have accept the position of going first, so let's give a round of appaulse to Skyfire!!

*Claps are heard in the room*

Sky: *Takes the mic from Air* Now, I know that everyone would hate singing cheesy songs, except for 1000 Words, but I thought we should love to hear this, since this is my theme song. And it goes a little like this.... *Starts the machine to the tune*

*Who I am by Jessica Andrews*

_If I live to be 100 and never see the seven wonders that'll be alri-yiyiyiyight.  
If I don't make it to the big leagues,  
if I never win a grammy i'm gonna be just fi-yiyiyiyine.  
Cuz i know exactly who I am.  
I am Rosmary's granddaughter  
The spittin image of my father  
And when the day is done my Momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's Who I Am  
So when I make a big mistake,  
when I fall flat on my face,  
I know i'll be alri-yiyiyiyight.  
Should my tender heart be broken I will cry those teardrops knowing,  
I will be just fi-yiyiyiyine.  
Cuz nothing changes who I am.  
I am Rosmary's granddaughter  
The spittin image of my father  
And when the day is done my Momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's Who I Am  
I'm a saint and i'm a sinner, i'm a loser, i'm a winner.  
I am steady and unstable, I am young but I am able.  
I am Rosmary's granddaughter  
The spittin image of my father  
And when the day is done my Momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's Who I Am  
I am Rosmary's granddaughter  
The spittin image of my father  
And when the day is done my Momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and i'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's Who I Am  
That's Who I Am_

*The song finished, and everyone claps their hands together*

Cheetor: Nice singing, Sky!!

Alia: *Shakes head* And I wonder what is the next song and who is doing it.

X: Who knows, but I pray that Megatron doesn't sing the most distrubing song ever.

Axl: You mean "Karma Chameleon"?

Zero: Yes.

Forte: God, that was so creepy to hear it from Signas when he's drunk....

Everyone that got it: *Snickers*

Everyone else: ???

Air: *Comes back in the spotlight* Thank you, Sky. *Takes back the mic* Now, the rest of the night is everyone else!!

*Chattering and occassional laughter is coming from the background while everyone else is listening to the theme songs from everyone else*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bed and Breakfast Karaoke Night**

Chapter 2

Air: Ok, since I've convinced Dark to come up after Sky, he agreed to it.

Leppender: After she threaten to talk about yaoi for about an hour.

Blaze: *Laughing like an idiot*

Rattrap: YAOI!! YUCK!!!

Primal: I thought we agreed to never discussed this again.... Prime.

Shockbox: *Cackling*

Terrorsaur: Of all the nerve.... *Slaps a hand on his face* It's worst than Slash...

Soul: *Piped up* Isn't Slash either Yuri or Yaoi?

Quickstrike: Shadup, shadup, shadup!! *Covers his audio sensors and ran out of the B&B*

MHHQ Navigators: *Couldn't help themselves in laughing at the situation that happend*

Air: *Clears her throat after collecting herself* Now if we can calm down, please welcome DarktideX!!

Darktide: *Takes the mic from Air* Thanks, Air. *Half cheerful voice* Since we all agree that we don't discuss that topic ever again, I'll sing my theme song, which goes like this... *Music starts*

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies._

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

For What I've Done

I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
What I've done.

Forgiving What I've Done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
Forgiving What I've Done

*Music ends*

*Claps and cheers from the crowd*

Blues: Nice theme.

X: Yeah

Axl: I want a cool theme.

Forte: Shut up.

Layer: *Smiles*

Air: *Back on the mic* Thanks, Dark, for that amazing song. In a few minutes, we will hear a song from Pink. [PinkPanther9.0, that is]

Rhinox: I guess it's a change of pace from the mundane cycles at the Axalon

Leppy: So true...

Cinnamon: Or at the MHHQ with Signas.

Every Hunter: Amen

Megatron: *Indignated* When do I get a turn?

Rampage: How about never.

Everyone else: *Laughing*

Tri: Burn.

Soul: Mega-Itachi. *Snickers*

*To be continue*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*After Megatron was tied up and gagged by Blackarachnia and Shockbox, everyone settled down*

Air: Now that we got the laughter our of our system, let's give a warm welcome to Pink!!

Pink: Thanks, Air. Now since I am still new to this, I would like to dedicate a special song to my borhter, Afzal. So here's the song.

(Music starts and Pink was almost perfect pitch, but good, nonetheless. The song is Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavinge)

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

[_A/N: Sorry, Pink, about that, but I usually have a bit of humor. I appologise to you._]

(After the music fades)

Soul: Wow

Shock: That was brilliant!!

Afzal: *Smiling even though he is blind* That's my sister.

Tri: Even though she was nearly flat in some parts, she makes you in melody syncing.

Dinobot: Even though I half-way agree with you, I would still smack you for it.

Tri: *Turns into water and slides into a crack into the floor*

Air: *To Pink* Remarkable performance, Pink. *To the crowd after taking back the mic* Since Shockie has been antsy to sing next after Pink, we will after an interlude with stereo music playing from our karaoke machine. So stay tuned.

Everyone: *Groans from the joke*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shock: *In control of the mic* Since Air and Leppy had a "disagreement" with each other, I have control of the show until they regain control.

Layer: Thank goodness for them taking it outside so that they don't destory the place.

Nana: [Temporarly for the time being] Agree

Marino: Though the rat hadn't pay me for the bet we had in the fight.

Rattrap: That's a slaggin lie!! It wasn't a fair bet at all!!

Everyone: *In unison* SHUT UP, RATTRAP!!!

Rattrap: Sheesh... Ev'ryone's a critic.

Shock: *Takes a deep breathe and sights a puff of smoke(anime style)* I think that I should sing the song that best fits my personality.

*Music starts and it's Bumble Bee by Bambi, which Shock is dancing to it while either going flat or too sharp in some notes, but it's nice, nonetheless*

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

I started to cry  
When you walked out that door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why  
I'm so lonely and only  
Waiting for you  
To come back and tell me  
I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

*After the song, multiple cheers, clapping of hands, and a few whistles while she bow in standing obvation*

Shock: Thank you, thank you, thank you. *Returns to her seat while Soul grabbed the mic*

Soul: Since we heard from Sky, Dark, Pink, and now Shock, coming up next is Air, if she is conscience enough to sing, or Blaze. It's your choice.

*To Be Continued...*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roll: *On the mic* Since Air, our gracious hostess, is still knocked out, we all agree that we should go on, as well as play what's next by ear for whoever goes next. *Clears her throat* Even Blaze is busy helping Rhinox and Pegasus with the healing of Leppy and Air, I think we should hear from Alia, since she is the most paitent of all us. *To Alia* Alia, come on up.

Alia: Thanks. *Takes the mic away from Roll*

Roll: *Steps aside while letting her have the stage*

Alia: I have a song that reminds me of Gate some time ago when we were science partners before joining the Hunters, I will never forget him as I always think of him and our research.

*Music starts and it's Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage*

_Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...  
Moonlight... Moonlight Shadow.  
Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...  
Moonlight... Moonlight Shadow._

Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...  
Moonlight... Moonlight Shadow.

Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight....

Moonlight,  
Moonlight,  
Moonlight Shadow.

The last that ever she saw him,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
He passed on worry and warning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,  
Far away on the other side,  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,  
And she couldn't find how to push through.

The trees that whispered in the evening,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side,  
He was shot six times by a man on the run,  
And she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven one day

Four AM in the morning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow

A star was glowing in the silvery sky,  
Far away on the other side,  
Will you come and talk to me this night?  
But she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray  
I see you far away  
I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven one day

Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...

Moonlight,  
Moonlight,  
Moonlight Shadow

Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...

Moonlight,  
Moonlight,  
Moonlight Shadow

Moonlight... Moonlight... Moonlight...

Moonlight,  
Moonlight,  
Moonlight Shadow

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five,  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow...

*Music ends*

Everyone: *Stun silence*

Zero: Damn....

Axl: I would never thought of Alia singing it in perfect pitch but was blown away.

X: Same here. She definately earned our respect.

Blues: Concure.

Soul: *Takes back the mic from Alia* That was the most stunning performance that I ever saw, so we have me and anyone else that wants to come up and sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sky: *Center stage* Well, we waited for Air to come back for about 30 clicks, we must go on. I guess Soul is next for the karaoke song she wants to sing.

Soul: *Swipes the mic away from Sky before she had a chance to speak more* Thank you!! Since I have watched One Piece and understand it, I would like to sing the same song that Brooke sang to the Rumbar Pirates and the Straw hats.

*Starts the music that is actually a piano playing before the quartet of strings accompanied it*

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakaze namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
(Translation:  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Following the sea breeze!  
Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths!  
The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky!  
as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbour,  
To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don!  
As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver  
dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to  
The ends of the sea

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
We are pirates  
Sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows  
The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull  
On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm  
Through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing  
Beat upon the drums  
If you loose your nerve  
This breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on,  
The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow,  
our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes,  
we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down;  
For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don!  
A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are,  
Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering,  
Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho)

*Music ends and Everyone was either confused or just amazed at the actual Japanese dialect in the song*

Soul: *Quietly went back to her seat*

Primal: I never heard her sing in Japanese until now.

X: Damn that was good and I am not a pirate.

Axl: Man, if Red Alert heard this, he would be green with envy.

Sky: Ok, I know that is Japanese, but how can she pronounce it so perfectly when I can't.

Layer: *Shrugs shoulders*

Forte: *Speechless*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Blaze: Has Air woke up yet?

Dark: Yes

Air: *Comes back inside* What happend?

Inferno: Well, you and Leppender had a quarrel with each other, thus Alia and Soul...

Leppy: *Cutting in* Can we get the shorter version of the story?

Douglas: You two were knocked out and missed two songs.

Air: Ok. *Takes back the mic* Now that we have heard from Sky, Dark, Pink, Shockie, Alia, and Soul, I think that I should do the next song.

*Music begins with Mother Earth by Within Temptation*

_Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way_

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way  
I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me

Once you will know my dear  
You don't have to fear  
A new beginning always starts at the end  
Until the end of time  
She goes her own way

*Music ends*

Cheetor: I like it, to be honest.

Dinobot: At least it was better than the thief's.

Sky: *Thwaps him upside the head*

Tri: *Snickers*

Soul: *Rolls eyes*

Rattrap: *Groans* Can we move on?

Everyone: SHUT UP RATTRAP!!!

Roll: *Smacks him down with her mallet*

Air: Anywho, who will come up, gets some alcohol later on.

*TO BE CONTINUE*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Megatron: *On the mic* Since Scropinok had set me free, I would be the next to sing, yesss.....

Soul and the Maverick Hunters: Oh Gaia no!!

Primal: *Wisely shuts off his audioes to block out the next song*

Rhinox: *Passed out*

Megatron: *Smiles* If you don't mind, let's begin.

*The music starts and he is so off key that it's totally scary*

_I see the loving in your eyes all the way.  
If I listened to your lies would you say  
I'm a man without conviction,  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
how to settle a contradiction.  
You come and go, you come and go._

*Chrous:  
Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,  
you come and go, you come and go. Yes....  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream,  
red gold and green, red gold and green.

Didn't hear your wicked words every day  
and you used to be so sweet, I heard you say  
that my love was an addiction.  
When we paint our love is strong.  
When you go you're gone forever.  
You string along, you string along.

*Repeat Chorus*

Every day is like survival,  
you're my lover, not my rival.  
Every day is like survival,  
you're my lover, not my rival.  
I'm a man without conviction,  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
how to settle a contradiction.

(Repeat Chorus[x6] until fade)

*Music ends*

*Dead silence*

Sky: Scropy is so going to die.

Shockie: Yeah.

Axl: *Shoots Megs in the shoulder*

Megatron: *Feels the shot, thus he was holding it with his other hand, which the hand that was holding the microphone dropped to the floor* AHHH!!!!

Soul: *Optic twitching*

Alia: AXL!!

Marino: Actually, I am glad the kid did something right for once.

Zero: Yeah and now we are so going to drown ourselves in alcohol just from listening that rather distrubing song that was sung here.

Megs: *Growls* Why you little....!!!

Everyone, except Scropinok: *Draws out their weapons/guns at Megs*

Megatron: BLAST!!

*To Be Continued...*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*_Dynamo, Inferno(halfheartedly), Blackarachnia, and X tied up not only Megatron alone, but Scropinok as well, and have them hanging from the branches of the B&B, by the top level of the place_*

Leppy: *_Finally on the mic_* Since the backstabbing scropion and Mega-Itachi are gone, we can go on in peace. *Sighs* I think Cheetor is anxious to sing, so I'll turn the attention over to him.

Cheetor: *_Takes the mic from her_* Ok, since I have tried singing my theme song once and suck at it...

RT: He ain't whistling Dixie...

Soul: *_Throws a kunai at him_*

RT: *_Ducks and shuts up at the same time_*

Cheetor: *_Continues_* But I think I will sing a dedicate song to a certain person that I have fallen in love with and married, this song is dedicated to her.

*_Music begins playing __"I Can't Help Falling in Love with You"__ by __Elvis Presley_*

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you

*And he was so good that he blew Alia out of the water, as well as making everyone cry in happiness*

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

*He finished the song*

Sky: *Wipes tears away from her optics* That was so sweet...

Soul: *Still crying*

RT, Blackarachnia, Dinobot, and Tri: GAG US!!

Silverbolt, Sky, Primal, and Steel Massimo: *Glares at them*

Those guys: *Shuts up*

Cinnamon: *Weeps* Gaia, I love my job as a romance muse for Soul.

Air: *Takes the mic away after drying her optics from the beautiful song* That...*Sniffs* That was so beautiful and sweet at the same time. Thank you, Cheetor. We'll have the next singer come up after we calm down from the crying session, so please be patient.

*To Be Continued..*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Leppy: *Speaking now* As much as I love the songs that we have heard, I think that I should give a little dedication to Primal, the Maximal leader, since he and I are in love from the beginning. And its a wonderful song.

*Music begins with Crazy for You by Madonna*

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

[Chorus:]

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

[chorus]

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

*Music ends*

Razor: Wow, that is a great song and I think it matches the feelings that she was feeling for Optimus.

Tigertron: *Sighs* I hope that she doesn't take it too far.

Leppy: *Throws a plastic glass at Tigertron*

Tigertron: Ok, I deserve it.

Forte, Blues, Zero, X, Axl, Marino, Dynamo, and Douglas: *Laughing really hard*

Alia, Layer, Cinnamon, and Roll: *Trying really hard to keep control of themselves*

RT: Pwn'd!!

Soul: *Uses a Lightning Marble* WTF? HAX!!

RT: *Down on the floor, electrocuted*

Soul: *Closes her sack of Alchemy materials* Better remember that, sucker.

Terrorsaur: That's the first thing that Soul did.

Everyone, except Optimus and Rhinox: WE ALLOW IT!!

Air: *Pinches the bridge of her nose* I hope that Megatron doesn't do that to anyone else here.

*To Be Continued...*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cinnamon: Since me and Axl both agree that we now both like One Piece, this song is so kawaii to listen to as a duet.

Axl: So hit it!!

*Music starts. Song: Dr. Tony Tony Chopper by Luffy and Chopper*

_Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY  
Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW!_

Cinnamon: Yuuki no furaggu honto wa nakama to  
Umi e detan da tabi o surun da  
Axl: Ore ga kimetan da, aitsu wa nakama da  
Henkei surun da, BEAM mo dasun da

(Dynamo: E? Uso daro?!)

Together: Chiisai koto ki ni shitatte  
Sekai wa gungun dekkai kara na  
Sawaide joutou! Tanoshinde HOW MUCH?  
Deru koto detara SUPER STAR.

Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER  
Axl: Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL MAIN!  
Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND!

Cinnamon: Kaizokutte ii na, ore mo otoko da na!  
Sonna tereru kara, sonna koto nee yo  
Axl: Tereru tonakai... odoru tonakai  
Masumasu tanoshii

(X: MISSILE deru ka?)

(Steel Massimo: E nee yo!)

Both: Dekkai koto yarutte kara ni wa  
Umitte gangan kibishii kara na  
Susunde joutou! Modotte START DASH!  
Ou-sama kami-sama kaizokudan!

Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY  
Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW!

Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER  
Axl: Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL MAIN!  
Cinnamon: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!  
Axl: Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND!

(_English Translation:  
Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: An amusing reindeer, GIVE ME SOME PARTY!  
Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: 7-Stages of transformation, Be my be my crew!_

Cinnamon: This flag of bravery, They are real nakama  
They headed out to sea, going to have an adventure  
Axl: I have decided too, They are my nakama  
He can transform, He can even shoot beams

(Dynamo: eh? no way)

Both: The very little things, How I miss them  
Because the world is so big  
Lots of chaos, enjoyment HOW MUCH?  
Things that come up, come up SUPER STAR

Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: A Talking Reindeer, COOL COOL MAIN!  
Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: An escaping reindeer, SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND

Cinnamon: Isn't being a pirate cool, now I'm a man too!  
Since I'm so shy....no that's not true!  
Axl: A Shy Reindeer...A Dancing Reindeer?  
It's getting more and more fun

(X: can you shoot missiles?

Steel Massimo: Obviously Not!)

Both: Now that we have done big things  
The sea is getting rough  
We will proceed! Come back START DASH!  
Kings and Gods, Pirate Crew

Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: An Amusing Reindeer, GIVE ME SOME PARTY  
Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: 7 stages of transformation, BE MY BE MY CREW!

Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: A Talking Reindeer, COOL COOL MAIN!  
Cinnamon: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!  
Axl: An Escaping Reindeer, SHUT UP BE MY FRIEND_)_

*Music ends and all the B&B was in an uproar from that uber cute song*

Soul: *Hearts in her eyes thinking of Chopper himself*

Cheetor: *Grinning at the thought of Axl being Luffy, if he had a clue who he is*

Sky: Dang, they got it pitch perfect and the cuteness is so out there.

DB: *Growls* Can we listen to something else than that show!!

*Dead silence*

Soul: Jinginai.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Primal: *Sighs as he was not happy with the idea in singing for everyone, while being on the mic* I just don't know how anyone convinced me into doing this... But I have no other choice.

Soul: *Snickering*

Leppy: *Smirking*

Alia: *Shrugs shoulders*

Primal: *Clears his throat* Anywho, as much as I'm in the spotlight, I might as well as sing this.

*Sings You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins*

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just can't trust  
What they can't explain

I know we're different  
But, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
And then I'll be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

O, you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
Be here in my heart  
(I'll be there, always)  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

*Music ends*

Soul: *Smiles*

Marino: My turn next!

Airazor: *Takes the mic away from Optimus* Thanks, Optimus. Now for those waiting, they can come up.

Soul: *Drinks straight sake from the bottle*

*To be continued...*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

RT: *Holding the mic* Now for all of you femmes, I would be wooing you with this.

*About to sing when Marino kicked him away, thus making the mic twirl in the air for a few nanoclicks*

RT: Hey!! *In the other room, indignant*

Marino: *Catches the mic before it fell onto the floor* Alright, since I taken care of Mr. Jerk and wanna-be...

*Snickers is heard from the crowd*

RT: Not funny!

Marino: *Not caring* I have a song that best fits me. *Starts the music*

*Material Girl by Madonna*

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

[Chorus:]

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

*Seriously having fun*

_Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

[chorus]

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
[repeat]

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

[chorus]

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
[repeat and fade]

*Music ends*

X: Go figure. A song fits a girl like her. *Sarcastically*

Marino: *Throws a fist-sized rock at his face and it struck true*

X: *K.*

Marino: *Storms to her seat, feeling irate at X*

Alia: *Now scared of Marino* Ok. Since the next person comes up, we will have no qualms at all.

*To be continued...*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Layer: *Still being shy* I have nothing else to say, I'll sing my song.

*Starts singing to If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana*

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

[Chorus:]  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

[Chorus]

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

[Chorus x3]

*Music ends*

Zero: Ok, 2 questions. 1)Where the hell did that song came from? and 2)Who was she singing to, if it was a dedication song?

Dynamo: Good questions.

Steel Massimo: Who cares. It's a good song, after all.

Ran Cossack: *Still in the Russian dialect* I concur, comrades.

Blackarachnia: You'll never catch me singing cause I won't do it.

Silverbolt: Please, Dark venom of my heart.

Blackarachnia: Primus!! You are so corny, Bowser.

Marino: *Laughing her aft off*

Leppy: I just hope that someone doesn't sing any other song that is cheesy.

*To be Continued...*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cheetor: Okay, guys. Since it's last call for all drinks, from what Air told me to announced. So for the last song, Zero will sing it and we can go back to our bases for the night.

Zero: As I would like to sing one song as it stood out to me. So Iris, this song is for you in the Matrix.

*Singing With You by Chris Brown*

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

[Verse 1]  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

[Bridge]  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[Chorus:]  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you [x5]  
Girl..  
With you [x5]

[Verse 2]  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

[Bridge]  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[Chorus]

With you [x5]  
Oh..  
With you [x5]  
Yeah Heh..

[Bridge 2]  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight [x2]

[Chorus]

With you [x5]  
Girl..  
With you [x5]  
Oh..

*Music ends*

*Last round of apploused before everyone starts going out of the B&B*

.....

*After several cycles of everyone leaving, the place is now quiet*

Air: *Sighs* I wished they leave me some shards for the drinks and time they spent here.. *Starts cleaning up the place*

*The End*


End file.
